


One True Pairing

by DoreyG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fandom, Gen, M/M, Shipping, Star Trek References, Star Trek: TNG, Tony is a Star Trek Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Tony slurs, at a volume so excessive that several innocent partygoers flinch sideways, “but you don’t understand, they’d make the <i>best</i> couple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek: TNG pairings mentioned in this are Data/Geordi and Picard/Q. Because the idea of Tony being a massive shipper would not leave me alone.

“No,” Tony slurs, at a volume so excessive that several innocent partygoers flinch sideways, “but you don’t understand, they’d make the _best_ couple.”

“Fuck,” Clint says lowly into his glass of champagne. Everybody else just sighs, and settles in for the long haul.

“But they _would_!” Tony insists, like it’s an active slur against his manhood or – more importantly – his _scientific reputation_ , “they’d be great together! Data wouldn’t have to act any differently because Geordi would already accept him completely, and Geordi wouldn’t have to get all awkward because Data isn’t human or female or insane! It’d be _great_.”

“Would’ve been great,” Natasha corrects softly, ignoring the frantic gesturing of Steve and Sam on either side of her, “it was cancelled when I was still in Russia. That _was_ pretty long ago.”

“ _And_ it’d stop all those _painful_ romantic episodes,” Tony continues, with only a glare, and Steve and Sam both almost melt to the ground in relief, “all that Geordi being an awkward nerd and Data being written _so_ out of character. Nope! Just a sweet, totally monogamous relationship. With no drama or boring bits. At _all_.”

There’s a long pause. All the partygoers hesitate, as if wondering whether to comment or just leave everything up to Pepper’s slightly exasperated eyeroll…

“I always liked Q and Picard better,” Jane says, unexpectedly, and takes a ladylike sip of her champagne as everybody swivels to stare at her, “the way Q always teased him, and the way Picard was so _grumpy_ but never actually rude. I always thought it was so… _Sweet_.”

Tony opens his mouth again, joy fierce upon his face. Everybody else groans, and finishes off their glasses.


End file.
